Saerom
) |birthplace: = Suwon, South Korea |zodiac_sign: = Capricorn |height: = 163cm |blood_type: = B |motto: = “Happiness is a habit. Carry it with your body.”|weight: = 45 kg}} Lee Sae-rom (이새롬) known professionally as Saerom (새롬), is a model, actress, singer, and member of the South Korean girl group fromis_9. History Early Life Lee Sae-rom (이새롬) was born on January 7, 1997 in Suwon, South Korea. 2013: Career Beginnings Saerom first appeared to the public as an amateur actress and contestant on several television shows, such as Mnet’s Dancing9, KBS’s Ad Genius Lee Taebaek as a younger version of the Han Chaeyoung, with her having a likeness to the actress.SBS Article from 2013 about Saerom's role as Han Chaeyoung She later appeared in music videos, such as BEAST & APINK‘s “5! My Baby” MV.Music Video for 5! My Baby 2015: Graduation In 2015 Saerom graduated from Hanlim Multi Art High School, Applied Music Department Badge. She is currently enrolled in Dongduk Women’s University (Broadcasting Department) but is believed to have taken a break from university to focus on fromis_9's activities.Vlive with Jiheon, Chaeyoung, and Hayoung about attending Hanlim Art School 2017: Idol School Saerom appeared on Idol School and immediately gained attention for her visuals and her former experience in the music and acting industries. She placed third overall with 71,037 votes, making her a member of fromis_9. She was chosen as the captain of the group (term used for leader) for her age and experience in the industry. Shortly before fromis_9's debut the group released a promotional single titled "Glass Shoes". During this time Saerom made her modeling debut with a pictorial photoshoot for Amos Hair. Since 2018: fromis_9 Saerom debuted as the captain of fromis_9 on January 24, 2018 with the mini album To. Heart. The group later released a second mini album titled To. Day, and later a single album titled From.9 with the group's most popular title track LOVE BOMB. Fromis_9 took a eight-month-long hiatus between From.9 and their next release, FUN FACTORY. During this time Saerom was featured in a Flaylist performance along fellow member Seoyeon, where the two of them performed choreography to Lee Gi-kwang's Dream. This brought attention to Saerom's dancing ability, as well as duality in performing, showing a more mature side that contrasted fromis_9's style of music. Profile *Stage Name: Saerom (새롬) *Birth Name: Lee Sae-rom (이새롬) *Nickname(s): Captain, Romsae, Visual Saerom, Suwon Visual *Birth date: January 7, 1997 (age ) *Horoscope: Capricorn *Blood type: B *Birth place: Suwon, South Korea *Current residence: Fromis_9 Dormitory, Seoul, South Korea *Roommates: Seoyeon, Nagyung, Jiheon *Dorm Room Title: Mommy and the Kids *Family: Mother, Father, Older Brother *Pets: Yeoreum *Education: Hanlim Multi Art High School, Dongduk Women's University (Broadcasting Department) *Languages: Korean (fluent) and English (waning proficiency) *Position: Team Captain (term used for Leader), Lead Dancer, Vocalist, Rapper, Visual *Instruments: Unknown *Hobbies: Jumping Rope *Likes: Tuna, Jazz music, Healthy home-cooked meals *Dislikes: Unknown *Personality: Caring, optimistic, playful Discography Idol School *Debut Diagnostic Exam **Whistle (BLACKPINK) *Midterm Exam **Hush (Miss A) *Idol Week **WEE WOO (PRISTIN) *Final Exam **Miracle (Idol School Original) Fromis_9 *Pre-debut **Glass Shoes *To. Heart **The Way To Me **To Heart **Miracle **Pinocchio **Be With You *To. Day **Close To You **Think Of You **PITAPAT (DKDK) **22Century Girl **Clover **First Love *From.9 **LOVE BOMB **Dancing Queen **Coloring *FUN FACTORY **FUN! **Love RumPumPum Filmography Music Video Appearances Commercial Films Dance Covers Trivia *Her favorite food is tuna. *She is a model. *She won a gold medal for jumping rope. *She has a flexible body so can do splits (same like Hayoung) *Saerom and Gyuri are the best English speakers in the group. *Her favorite music genre is jazz. She listens to MoonMoon and Hoody the most. *She really likes home-style cooked meal and healthy meals such as black rice and anchovies. *She doesn’t like chocolate. *She is a slow talker *She has great fashion sense *Saerom is the only person on fromis_9 that has a driving license. *Unnies line (Saerom, Hayoung, and Gyuri) cry the most and also cry easily. *She says that the Harom’s Yoga Class scene on Idol School shows her charms. *Saerom wants to try to be a music show MC *Saerom, Seoyeon, Nagyung and Jiheon share a room on the 2nd floor – “Mommy and The Kids Room because the room consists of the oldest members and the line *Saerom is very cute and does a lot of to her members, but immediately switches when she has to be the Team Captain. *She is incredibly scared of heights. Sources Category:Members Category:Fromis_9 Category:Flover Category:Saerom Category:Profile